


Jenny

by DallonsDoritos (ImAHoomanBeaan)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Got this idea from tiktok, M/M, Rare Pairings, Tags May Change, This Is STUPID, idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAHoomanBeaan/pseuds/DallonsDoritos
Summary: Lafayette sees a TikTok trend and tries it out. Unfortunetly, Samuel is a bit homophobic.
Relationships: Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Samuel Seabury
Kudos: 3





	1. Intro to it all

**Author's Note:**

> I only ship this cause of an RP I'm doing with my best friend. (Also, yes, I'm making a full story here instead of just one shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pre-leading messages to our story.

Laf: Samuel, darling, you're my best friend

Sam: I am? We've talked once in class?

Laf: But there's a few things you don't know about...

Sam: I'm sure there's plenty I don't know about you

Laf: Why I borrow your lipstick so often...

Sam: I don't own lipstick nor have you asked me for any?

Laf: I'm using your shirt as a pillow case

Sam: I can get you an actual pillowcase for your birthday-

Sam: How did you even get my shirt?

Laf: I wanna ruin our friendship

Sam: What? Ruin our friendship? I doubt that's possible

Laf: We should be lovers instead...

Sam: I stand corrected

Laf: I don't know how to say this cause you're really my dearest friend

Sam: I shouldn't be no more.

_Samuel Seabury has blocked you_

"I forgot he was a Jesus lover..." Lafayette muttered to himself.


	2. 1 - Hello? I exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette tries to confront Samuel about the messages

"Samuel! Finally, I found you!" Lafayette said, rushing over to the red-haired boy.

"Mr. Lafayette, I see my block has not... deterred you," Samuel said, refusing to meet Lafayette's face. He sped up and walked around Lafayette to his locker.

"Mr. Lafayette... So professional, anyway, those things I texted you were a joke!" Lafayette said with laughter.

"I'm sure they were," Samuel said. He handed Lafayette a book before taking out a few things from his bag.

"They were- What is this?" Lafayette said, looking at the leather cover.

"A Bible, I suggest you read it before you continue to riddle me with... whatever you have going on," Samuel said, giving a disgusted look at Lafayette.

"Oh, thank goodness it's a Bible and not a _Straight-ble_ ," Lafayette joked.

"Don't disrespect the Bible or God," Samuel said, leaving to his next class. It was one that Lafayette had with him, whether that was good or bad was debatable between the two. Lafayette flipped through the book and landed on a page, quickly scanning it.

"Oh! Look! _How I weep for you, my brother Jonathan. How much I loved you! And your love for me was deeper than the love of women!_ King David seems pretty gay to me~" Lafayette said, pointing to the verse he just read, 2 Samuel 1:26.

"It was brotherly love. Leviticus 20:13 clearly states-" Samuel was cut off.

"He was talking about kids, not adults, pedophilia is bad, not being gay. Get with the times, being gay is great!" Lafayette persisted.

"Why don't you give up? I'm not going to magically turn into a homosexual just because you're reading random verses out of context," Samuel said, going to his usual seat. Lafayette took the seat next to him, causing the shorter to groan and move across the room next to Charles Lee. If you thought Lafayette was bad, Charles was much louder about his distastes, especially against the teachers and the Bible. It wasn't long until Samuel was going back to the seat by Lafayette, clearly disgusted.

"Couldn't handle him? Hm? M'aimes-tu tellement que tu ne peux pas rester à l'écart?" Lafayette asked the French bit more quietly. **(Do you love me so much that you can't stay away?)**

"No, and with that look you had, I'm going with no for the second part," Samuel said, taking out his notebook. He began to mindlessly doodle on the margins as the teacher began to discuss the lesson. Lafayette looked at it and smiled at the slight resemblance to him. The little dots for his stubble and wavy lines for curly hair gave it away, but he said nothing.

"- You will be working with your current seat partner for this project," the teacher said. Samuel's hand froze mid-line as he looked up in disbelief.

"Sounds like you need to deal with me even more," Lafayette said, bumping arms with Samuel. He laid his head on the desk, leaving the doodle for Lafayette to see. There was more detail, and little hearts were surrounding it. Most were scratched out but were still in a heart shape. He sat up and finish scribbling out the drawing and closed the notebook. Lafayette said nothing, knowing it was only a matter of time until Samuel came to terms with hs feelings.


	3. 2 - Get out of my car.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette makes Samuel work on their project sooner than Samuel would like, as well as a personal project that Samuel doesn't know about.

Lafayette pestered Samuel as much as he could throughout the day. They shared their last period, which had assigned seats. Samuel was thankful he was a few seats away from Lafayette already. He couldn't handle any more pestering from the Frenchman. He didn't understand the appeal Lafayette had to bother him after countless rejections that day alone. Nor the appeal of trying to have him be gay. Yes, unadmittingly, he did like when Lafayette said he would destroy their friendship over feelings, but that had to be negative, right? But there was also the time he mindlessly doodled a figure that had a resemblance to Lafayette as his annoyance was plaguing his mind at the time, but that was it. The hearts were merely something else to doodle, to keep Lafayette out of his mind. His 100% heterosexual mind. He was not gay nor bi nor any of the other sexualities than straight. Samuel Seabury was the definition of a cisgender, heterosexual teenage boy. That was all. Except, he could never mind kissing or cuddling the right man... Totally hetero, it's platonic feelings. The ones you have for a best friend you'd never want to lose, despite not knowing each other for super long.

Samuel was snapped out of his thoughts by Lafayette waving his hand by Samuel's face.

"What are you doing over here? Aren't there assigned seats?" Samuel asked, bitterly. He hated seeming mean, but Lafayette had pestered him all day and he was tired of it.

"Look at the board, baby," Lafayette said, using his head to gesture to the front. Samuel glanced up and saw a new seating arrangement. He had the same seat, but Lafayette was moved next to him. He laid his head down and tried to ignore whatever feeling Lafayette gave him by saying "baby". It felt oddly good, though. Maybe it was just nausea from the homosexuality of it all. 

"Soo, what was your pretty, little mind thinking that made you blush? Was it moi?" Lafayette said, lightly poking Samuel's arm. 

"Nothing important, and it wasn't you," Samuel said, keeping his head down. Lafayette stopped poking him and relaxed his hand on Samuel's wrist. Samuel took his hand away.

"Don't touch me, we aren't even friends," he said, tucking his hand under his arm.

"But we could be!" Lafayette cheerfully said. Samuel groaned and turned his face to Lafayette's stupidly cute- no, just stupid smile.

"No, we can't," Samuel said. He sat up to begin copying down the notes from the teacher, trying his best to ignore Lafayette's presence behind him. But it was almost like Lafayette was getting closer on purpose. Lafayette's arm wrapped around his arms around Samuel's waist, causing Samuel to jump and squeak a little.

"Ooh! You are like a little mouse! Mon petite souris!" Lafayette giggled. Samuel pushed himself out of Lafayette's arms and continued to copy down the notes. The class was finished without much more of Lafayette's shenanigans, and the bell rang. Everyone gathered their things to leave and Samuel put his notes away. He left the classroom, with Lafayette following closely.

"So, mon petite souris, what are we doing?" Lafayette asked, resting his arm on Samuel's shoulder.

"I am going home and I don't know what your plans for the night are. Have a good day," Samuel said, walking a bit faster. Lafayette stumbled and hurried to catch up with the small homophobic man.

"Oh! We can work on the project at your house! The sooner, the better! Good thinking!" Lafayette said.

"No, we can work on it in class. I don't think my parents would like someone like... you around," Samuel said, walking out of the school. He dug through his bag for his keys.

"Oh, I promise to keep my hands off of you when they are around," Lafayette giggled.

"Can it be at all times?" Samuel asked.

"No can do!" Lafayette said as they walked up to a secondhand Toyota car. If Lafayette had to guess, he would probably say it was a 2007 Toyota Camry. It was a 2009 Toyota Corolla, but let him be happy with his guess. He raced to the other side and hopped in before Samuel had the chance to relock the doors.

"Get out of my car," Samuel said, not starting the car.

"But, the project! S'il vous plaît? Mon petite souris? I promise to leave you alone all weekend!" Lafayette asked, looking away from the seatbelt.

"All weekend?" Samuel asked, suspicious of the offer.

"Oui and I will be less of a bother on Monday," Lafayette said, smiling brightly.

"...Fine, let's go," Samuel sighed, starting the car. He drove away with a very giddy Lafayette.


	4. 3 - KISS ME! No.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette wants a kiss. Samuel is still VERY homophobic.

"C'mon! We are in the car! You can kiss me!" Lafayette said dramatically. Samuel pulled up to a stoplight.

"No, I told you this at least 5 times now," he said. He turned on the radio, some weird gospel station playing. The light turned green and Samuel refocused on the road. Lafayette started to retune the radio to something interesting. He landed on a pop station and Taylor Swift played in the car.

 _"And control your urges to scream about all the people you hate, c_ _ause shade never made anybody less gay!"_ Lafayette sang along loudly. Samuel gripped a little tighter on the steering wheel and made a turn as the song ended. _Take Me to Church_ by Hozier was next.

"Oh! A song for our Jesus lover!" Lafayette laughed.

"I'm not stupid, I know the song's intent," Samuel said, pulling up to a smaller house. It was decently sized, just smaller than the ones that surrounded it. Lafayette got out of the car and followed Samuel to the doorstep. 

"Hey, Mom, I have someone over for a project!" Samuel called out. Lafayette noticed a faint smile appear on his lips when his mother talked back.

"Are they staying for dinner?" she asked, popping out from the kitchen. She looked like the well known white Christian mom, most of her features soft and it was evident where Samuel's red hair and his face full of freckles came from.

"Hello! I'm Abigail," Samuel's mother said, holding out a small hand. Lafayette shook it.

"Bonjour! I am Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de La Fayette. But Lafayette for short is fine. And I would love to stay for dinner if it is not too much of a bother," Lafayette said. Whatever of Samuel's smile was there was gone at that point, covered with a small unknown expression. Lafayette could tell it wasn't exactly positive either.

"It would be an honor for you to stay, you seem like quite the pleasant person! Now go do your project, boys, I'll let you know when it's ready," Abigail said, going back into the kitchen. The home had plenty of pictures of Samuel as a young kid, almost all of them had a smiling boy, you could never tell that the kid would grow into the type of person Samuel was. In the gaps between picture frames, there were crosses of even small tiles with paintings of Jesus. The thing that caught Lafayette's eye was that Jesus was never portrayed as white in the paintings, they were all of a Hebrew man. Lafayette half expected Samuel's room to be covered in these images and crosses, as one hung outside his door. However, the room surprised Lafayette, there were maybe 2 crosses in the room and no images of Jesus nor Samuel. String lights hung from the walls and there were a few posters hanging around, mostly about some science stuff. Stray clothes were quickly picked up by Samuel as he stuffed them into a hamper by his door. On the desk, there was a CD/radio boombox and lots of half-finished sketches. Finally, there was a dresser bookshelf mix by his bed, no doubt filled with a few Bibles and other religious stories. There was also a shelf dedicated to CD's and Lafayette was interested in what resided there, despite the chances of it being some gospel songs and lengthy Bible discussions were high. On the top of the bookshelf, was a picture frame facing down. As curious as Lafayette was, he ignored it and joined Samuel, who was clearing papers from the desk.

"Is that a shirtless man?" Lafayette asked, holding up a sketch. Samuel blushed and took it away.

"I-I was working on anatomy," he said, stuffing it into the drawer. Lafayette smiled, remembering the fact for a future vantage point. 

"Anyway, do you remember who we were supposed to research?" Samuel asked.

"Some dead dude name Thayne Jasperson, I don't know a lot about him," Lafayette said, waving his hand at nothing.

"Are you serious? I have already been to the Jasperson Seminary, we're definitely going to pass this," Samuel said excitedly. Lafayette finally found the resemblance between the photos and the boy in front of him.

"You could totally kiss me if you're so happy," Lafayette muttered.

"What- No!" Samuel said, getting his computer out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trying my best for daily updates bc i really like writing this with 700 words / chapter


	5. 4 - I didn't know!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samuel has a (glass) paperweight. Lafayette thought it would be funny to scare him.

Lafayette had left to the bathroom only a few moments before, but Samuel's mind was wandering. He didn't know where it was going, but he grabbed the old purple paperweight and twisted it around, liking the smoothness of it. He closed his eyes, letting all of the stress away by holding the glass ball. It was hard, never caving, no matter how tightly Samuel held it. He liked it, it kept him grounded. He felt like the glass was invincible and-

"You have yet to kiss me," Lafayette said, scaring Samuel. He threw the paperweight, causing it to shatter on the wooden floor.

"No, no, no," he said, grabbing a piece of it. He spun it in his hand frowning. There was no way to glue it back together. There were too many small shards and he couldn't tell what shards were by each other.

"Did I cause that? I am sorry- I can get you a replacement!" Lafayette said, laying a gentle hand on Samuel.

"...Don't bother, I'm going to get the broom, I'll be right back. You can proofread my notes, if you want," Samuel said. There was a noticeable change in his behavior, rather than the joyful person who liked to talk about what he knows, he seemed sadder like he had lost someone important to him. Or something from someone who was gone. Samuel walked back in, holding a broom and dustpan as he began to sweep the mess up.

"Listen, I didn't know that I scared you that bad," Lafayette said.

"It's... fine, don't worry about it... By the way, dinner is almost done," Samuel said, tossing the shards into his trash bin.

"Alright then... I'm sorry, seriously, it looked important to you," Lafayette said.

"I said it's fine... Also, um, I know you aren't exactly religious, but we do Grace... you don't need to do anything, I'm sure my mom would understand," Samuel said.

"Boys! Come down for dinner!" Abigail called from downstairs. Samuel was quick to leave, Lafayette wasn't far behind, though. Samuel and his mother took their usual seats and Lafayette took the one next to Samuel. Abigail held Samuel's hand as the pair did Grace together, leaving Lafayette sitting awkwardly. He heard Samuel mutter an "Amen" and the pair looked up.

"You can help yourself, Lafayette, there's plenty," Abigail said, noticing how awkward Lafayette was.

"Thank you for allowing me to join you two," Lafayette said, grabbing a bit of salad.

"Anytime! I'm sure Sam was getting bored of hearing my work stories anyway," Abigail laughed.

"I wasn't! Maia and Rachel sound completely rude, and they definitely didn't deserve the promotion before you," Samuel said, some of his cheery nature at home returning. 

"You only listen because there's nothing else to talk about," Abigail said, rolling her eyes.

"Not true! I also listen because it's more interesting than what I could talk about," Samuel laughed. Lafayette noted the little crinkles around his eyes when he genuinely laughed. Everyone continued to eat in silence.

"So... I heard something break up there, mind explaining what happened?" Abigail asked with a more serious tone.

"I accidentally scared Samuel and he threw something," Lafayette said, noticing the discomfort Samuel had.

"Sam, what did you throw?" Abigail asked gently.

"...Dad's paperweight," Samuel muttered.

"Oh, honey... Can it be fixed? I'm sure there's clear glue somewhere," Abigail offered her son.

"No, it was shattered," Samuel said, moving around his food with his fork, "I think I'm done. I'll go work on our project." Samuel got up and trashed his scraps and placed his dishes in the sink.

"I should probably help him. Thank you again!" Lafayette said, putting his plate into the sink.

"Anytime! Any of Samuel's friends are allowed to visit when they please!" Abigail said, smiling at Lafayette and giving him a motherly hug. Lafayette hugged back, unsure when he last had a hug like this, one full of care and attention. He hurried to Samuel's room, finding the shorter curled in his bed.

"You can go home, I wasn't actually interested in working on the project," Samuel said, tugging a blanket over himself. Lafayette said nothing as he sat by Samuel.

"I said-"

"I know, I want to stay. I don't know what's wrong, but I do consider you a friend, even if you don't call me one," Lafayette said. Samuel lifted his blanket and got up as he hugged Lafayette, trying his best to not cry.

"I'm sorry, I don't do this often... I-I shouldn't be so affected by one paperweight, but it hurt so bad..." Samuel explained. Lafayette shushed him and rubbed his back gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finished this one early so im posting early


	6. 5 - Get out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette wants some cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick reference , i know penelope scott isnt that popular nor has physical copies of her music , but i felt like a " fuck the government goblincore " would be interesting to include

It wasn't long until Samuel's breathing evened out. Lafayette smiled softly, still rubbing his back. His curiosity gained the better of him as he laid Samuel back into the blankets and looked at the bookshelf. Lafayette's guess about the Bibles and religious stories was correct, those on the top shelf. The shelf below it held books such as Mary Shelly's Frankenstein and Lois Lowry's The Giver series. The following shelf was filled with The Magic Treehouse books. The bottom shelf was the one with the CDs. Some were gospels, but there was a Public Void by Penelope Scott, Dawn and Dusk by mxmtoon, and Lemon Boy by cavetown. An interesting mix, especially with Penelope Scott, for someone like Samuel. Speaking of, Samuel stirred and woke up. He walked around, shutting off the lights and turning on the string lights. Samuel took off his shirt and Lafayette just stared at him. He didn't know what to do, he was in an absolute gay panic, watching the muscles move as Samuel stretched a bit and turned around. Shit, he's turning around and was going to think Lafayette was a creep for looking through his bookshelf, which was right by the dresser. Samuel went wide-eyed when he saw Lafayette and held his shirt to his chest.

"What are you doing in here still? Were you just going to watch me?" he asked, clearly disgusted.

"You do look hot without a shirt. I would've said something if you were taking off more clothes," Lafayette said.

"Get out," Samuel said, pointing to the door.

"Can I come back for cuddles? You are very cuddly when you are tired," Lafayette said, smiling a bit.

"Get out, now," Samuel said.

"That isn't a no to cuddles! Woo hoo!" Lafayette said, walking out. He sat outside and Abigail walked by.

"Oh! I was just about to ask, do you need a ride home? Or to stay the night?" she asked.

"If I don't bother as much, I would like to stay the night," Lafayette said, smiling brightly.

"Alright then, it might be nice for Sam to have someone around tomorrow. He might have extra clothes for you to borrow," Abigail said, returning a smile. He walked into the room and smiled at Samuel, who was typing something out.

"I thought you went home," Samuel said, with his back still turned away from Lafayette. He was wearing a loose shirt from some college and baggy sweats.

"How did you-" Lafayette started.

"Mom always knocks. You were so eager to see me shirtless," Samuel said, typing more quickly. 

"Not my fault you didn't check for anybody before," Lafayette said, sitting by Samuel.

"I heard you guys talking. You're not sleeping in my bed," Samuel said, scooting away a bit.

"Where will I sleep? I promise not to cuddle until you are asleep!" Lafayette complained.

"You can sleep on the floor, I think there's an air mattress if you're willing to wait," Samuel said, closing his laptop. He got up and opened his dresser, grabbing a large shirt and sweats. He tossed them to Lafayette and stepped out of the room.

"Call me back in when you're done," he said, closing the door. Lafayette slipped off his usual clothing and placed on the stuff Samuel gave him. While they may have been oversized on Samuel, the shirt was almost a perfect fit on Lafayette, and the sweats held snugly on his waist. He opened the door and Samuel fell down.

"I dreamed of the day we shared clothes, but I thought you'd be taking my clothes," Lafayette said, laughing a bit as Samuel stumbled up. Samuel gave him a disgusted look.

"Right... You are homophobic. I can change your mind though, baby boy~" Lafayette laughed a bit more. Samuel flushed a bit but started to laugh right after.

"I'm not homophobic, I don't care if 2 men or 2 women are in a relationship, that's their option. No, I just don't want myself sinning. _I_ will never date a man, not _men_ will never date men," Samuel giggled a bit.

"Oh- I still can change your mind, if you let me~" Lafayette flirted.

"No thank you, I'm absolutely fine where I am," Samuel said, walking into his closet. Lafayette took the opportunity to close the door, effectively putting Samuel in the closet.

"Lafayette, open the door, please," Samuel said, the 'please' was a bit quieter.

"Not until you admit you'd like to date men," Lafayette teased. Samuel remained quiet, causing Lafayette some worry.

"Mon petite souris? Are you alright?" Lafayette asked, opening the door. Samuel stepped out, keeping his head down. He passed a deflated air mattress to Lafayette and laid in his bed.

"I'm sure you know how to put up an air mattress," he said. Lafayette frowned and plugged in the air motor. He sat on Samuel's bed and gently began to mess with Samuel's hair.

"What are you doing?" Samuel asked, scooting away.

"Messing with your hair, if you stay still," Lafayette said, following. Eventually, Samuel pulled his blanket over his head. The air mattress was filled and Lafayette got up to close the air valve. A pillow and two small blankets were tossed from Samuel's bed and he hid under his blanket again.


End file.
